Anna's Story Medical emergencies in LA County Emergency SS B 4
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the fourth book in my Emergency Stories Series. It is about a two year old girl named Anna,and her life as an orphan.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own the TV show Emergency,or its characters. All I own is my ideas for this story. This story is as told by the author. This story is from the Authors point of view.

Chapter 1:Structure fire at Anna's house

One day there is an orphanage in Los Angeles County California for children who have lost both of their parents,and the children are sent to live at the orphanage because they have no one else who can take care of them.

I am Anna,and I am two years old. I am living in Los Angeles California with my mom Kelsey,and my dad Wayne in a beautiful two floor house.

One day while Kelsey,Wayne,and I are at home my mom is cooking dinner in the oven,and the oven has caught on fire. She is to close to the oven,and she is burned to death by the hot flames of the fire. Wayne has grabbed his two year old daughter,and he gets me outside to safety as quickly as he possibly can.

He goes over to his neighbors house and calls for the fire department. Wayne keeps running around looking for water to help reduce the fire,and as he gets closer to the house the whole kitchen is engulfed in flames.

Wayne tries his best to put out the fire,but the fire is so hot that it also kills him at an instant the closer that he has gotten to the flames of the fire.

A few minutes later at Station 51 the intercom goes off,and the Los Angeles County dispatcher dispatches Station 51 to the scene of the house fire at Anna's house. The intercom at Station 51 goes off,and the call comes in.

L.A Dispatcher Edward exclaims through the intercom,"Station 51 Structure fire at 1126 W. Walnut Hill Lane Cross Street Ohio Lane Timeout 1:36."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A dispatcher,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a blank piece of paper. Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley,and Chet get their turnout gear on. Johnny,and Roy also get their turnout gear on. Mike,Marco,and Chet get into Engine 51. Johnny,and Roy get into Rescue Squad 51.

Captain Stanley hands Roy the piece of paper with the information on it. He looks at it,and he hands it to Johnny. Johnny looks at it to. Captain Stanley gets into Engine 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck on with the lights,and sirens going.

Roy turns on the engine of the Rescue Squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Both trucks drive out of the fire station,and head to the scene of the house fire which they were called to. Anna is all alone now because her parents have died in the house fire.

A few minutes later they arrive at the scene of the house fire. Roy parks Rescue Squad 51 and Mike parks Engine 51 by the curb to the street. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51 with their turnout gear on.

Roy,and Johnny get out of the truck with their turnout gear on. Marco,Chet,Johnny,and Roy get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck,and they get the hoses connected to the fire hydrant. After the hoses are connected they turn on the water,and start putting out the fire.

Captain Stanley walks around the house looking for any survivors,and he finds me at the front end of the house lost,and all alone. He picks me up,and he carries me in his arms.

He carries me far enough away from the house,and over to a safe spot where I can be safe. Captain Stanley then has his two paramedics Roy,and Johnny check me out to make sure that I am doing ok,and that I don't have any injuries.

Roy starts to examine me while Johnny calls into Rampart General Hospital so that way they can know what kind of medical treatment that they need to give me.

Johnny gets onto the bio phone,and he calls into Rampart General Hospital.

Johnny exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on call at the base station at the hospital,and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call. He gets on the phone with Rescue Squad 51.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Johnny,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a two year old here she's been the victim of a house fire."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"The child has some burns on her chest,arms,and legs. She's also have difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation."

"Does she have any other injuries 51?"

"No Rampart she does not."

"Treat her burns,and start her on 20 liters per minute of oxygen,and transport as soon as possible 51."

10-4,Rampart."

Johnny gets off of the bio phone,and he helps Roy out with me. They treat my burns,and they get me started on 20 liters per minute of oxygen. They get me ready to be transported to the hospital for medical treatment,and an ambulance is dispatched to the scene of the house fire.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives,and I am put onto a stretcher. I am put into the ambulance,and Roy gets in the ambulance with me. He goes to the hospital with me,and the doors of the ambulance gets closed. The ambulance starts on its way to the hospital.

Johnny packs up the equipment that they used,and he puts it back away in the squad truck. He gets back into the truck,and he drives to the hospital.

I am taken to Rampart General Hospital for observation,and treatment. I am taken to the hospital to get checked out by a doctor to make sure that I am doing okay.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The back doors of the ambulance are opened,and Roy gets out of the ambulance.

I am taken out of the ambulance,and a few minutes later Johnny arrives at the hospital. He parks the truck in its spot next to the ambulance. He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck.

Roy,and Johnny take me into the burn unit of the hospital, so I can be looked at by Dr. Brackett. I am placed in the hospital overnight for observation,and treatment. Dr. Brackett says that I am doing fine all I have for my injuries are some minor burns.

According to Dr. Brackett I am doing just fine,so he has the state take over,and he places me in the custody of the state of California. They have placed me in the state orphanage with the other orphaned children whose parents have died.

I don't like it at the orphanage very well because I get mistreated there. I am beaten,and I don't get hardly enough food. Plus I miss my mom,and dad something awful. I wish that my parents could still be around.

I wish that I could be held,and loved as a normal child would. I go to bed my first night at the orphanage hungry,sad,and lonely. I lost my parents in the house fire,and I lost all of my stuffed animals,and toys in the fire as well.

I don't have anything that I can claim to be my own. I have to share toys,and stuffed animals with the other children at the orphanage.

I can't make crafts because there are no craft supplies there for me to use. I also can't color because the coloring books are all torn up,and scribbled in. The crayons are all broken in half,and some boxes of crayons don't have all of the colors in them.

I cry myself to sleep my first night at the orphanage wishing for the love,and comfort of a friend,a father,or a mother. I don't get much sleep my first night at the orphanage because I have a very rough night ahead of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Structure fire at the Los Angeles County Orphanage

The next morning at the orphanage I wake up earlier than what anyone else does,and I get up out of bed. I walk out into the kitchen,and I walk over to the refrigerator.

I open up the refrigerator,and I find something to eat for my breakfast even though there isn't much food around. I take out my breakfast,and I close up the refrigerator door.

I quietly walk out of the kitchen,and back into my bedroom. I sit down on my bed,and I quietly eat my breakfast. After I eat my breakfast I lay back down in bed for a while,and I fall back to sleep since it is only about 5:30 in the morning.

Meanwhile, while everyone is still sound asleep at the orphanage an arsonist is walking around outside of the orphanage, and he is pouring gasoline all around the outside of the building.

He is planning on setting the orphanage on fire,and killing everyone that is inside of the building. A few minutes later he is finished with pouring gasoline around the outside of the building.

He walks around to the back of the building towards where the kitchen is,and he sees that the back door is open. He goes inside,and he walks into the kitchen. He starts pouring gasoline in the kitchen all over the floor,and he then lights a match. He exits the kitchen through the back door very quickly. He then sets the outside of the building on fire as well.

I wake up because I smell something burning. Everyone at the orphanage wakes up because they also smell something burning. They all get up out of their beds,and run outside as fast as they possibly can. I get up out of bed just as an explosion shakes the building.

I walk out into the living room from my bedroom of the orphanage,and I am walking towards the front door of the building when another explosion shakes the building. The kitchen is exploding,and I have got to get out of the orphanage.

Meanwhile Isabella a caretaker at the orphanage finds a phone,and she ends up calling the fire department. I am struggling to get out of the orphanage because the explosions keep knocking me down onto my feet. I try once more to reach the front door but I can't get there because I am to far away from the door.

The fire from the outside has the front door sealed shut,and I can't open it by myself because I'm not strong enough to do so. I try as hard as I can to get out of the orphanage,but there isn't a way out for me because I am trapped inside.

I carefully get down onto my hands,and knees,and I start crawling around on the floor because it is cooler for me down on the floor for me to move around. I crawl out into the kitchen as I try to avoid the fire,and smoke coming from the kitchen.

I see that the back door of the kitchen is still open, so I try to reach for the back door. All of a sudden an explosion knocks me backwards into the refrigerator,and I fall down onto the ground.

Meanwhile,at Station 51 the intercom goes off,and the call comes in.

L.A. dispatcher Edward exclaims through the intercom,"Station 51 structure fire at the Los Angeles County Orphanage at 1224 W. Cherry Lane. Cross street Adams Rd. Timeout 6:30."

Captain Stanley responds back to the L.A. dispatcher,"Station 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper. Mike,Marco,Chet,and Captain Stanley get their turnout gear on,and they get into Engine 51. Roy,and Johnny get their turnout gear on,and they get into Rescue Squad 51. The door of the fire station goes up.

Johnny exclaims to Roy," Here we go again let's go Roy."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"We are headed there now."

"Ok,Roy."

Roy turns on the engine of the squad truck with the lights,and sirens going. Mike turns on the engine of the fire truck with the lights,and sirens going. Both trucks drive out of the fire station,and they head to the scene of the structure fire at the Los Angeles County Orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Station 51 comes to the rescue

A few minutes later Station 51 arrives at the scene. Mike parks Engine 51 by the curb to the street,and Roy parks squad 51 by the curb of the street. Captain Stanley,Mike,Marco,and Chet get out of Engine 51. Roy,and Johnny get out of Rescue Squad 51. Captain Stanley tells his men what he needs them to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Marco,and Chet,"I need you two to get the hoses off of the back of the fire truck,and get them connected to the fire hydrant."

Marco,and Chet respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok Captain."

Marco,and Chet get the hoses off of the back the fire truck,and Mike drives the fire truck forward a little bit to straighten out the hoses. Marco,and Chet get the hoses connected to the fire hydrant,and they turn the water on. They start putting out the fire on the outside of the building first. Marco,and Chet work together to put the fire out.

Captain Stanley contacts the L.A dispatcher to dispatch some help for Station 51. Other fire stations are called in to help station 51. Station 10,truck 127,and battalion 14 are all called in to assist Station 51.

A few minutes later Station 10,truck 127,and Battalion 14 show up at the scene of the fire. The firefighters get out of their trucks,and they assist station 51 in putting out the fire.

Captain Stanley talks to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes,and he tells him what he needs them to do.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,and Roy,"Johnny,and Roy I need you two to go inside of the building,and see if anyone is in there,but be careful as you go in."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to Captain Stanley,"Ok,Captain."

Johnny,and Roy go over to the truck,and they put their masks on,air tanks on,and helmets on they get ready to go into the burning building. They get some equipment that they will need for going inside.

Johnny,and Roy walk up to the front of the building,and they open up the front door with an axe. Marco,and Chet follow behind them with a hose. Marco,and Chet work to put the fire out on the inside of the orphanage. Roy,and Johnny walk around looking for anyone that might be trapped.

I am sitting on the floor in the kitchen,and I try to call out for help.

I exclaim,"Help help someone please help me. I'm trapped,and I can't get out. Someone please help me."

Johnny,and Roy respond back to me,"We are the Los Angeles County Fire Department,and we are here to help you. Where are you at,and what is your name?"

"I'm in the kitchen by the refrigerator,and my name is Anna."

"How old are you Anna?"

"I'm two years old."

"Just stay right where you are Anna,and we will help you. We will get you out of here."

"Ok."

I sit,and wait out in the kitchen. Johnny,and Roy come out into the kitchen. They find me sitting down on the floor by the refrigerator,and Johnny talks to me.

Johnny exclaims,"Anna I will pick you up,and get you out of here wrap your arms around my neck,and we will get you out of here."

I respond back to Johnny,"Ok."

Johnny leans over,and he picks me up into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck,and he carries me out of the kitchen.

Johnny exclaims to Roy,"Roy I've got her let's get her out of here."

Roy responds back to Johnny,"Ok,Johnny."

Roy,and Johnny walk out into the living room of the orphanage,and they walk outside. They get me to safety. Chet,and Marco also get out of the building as well. Johnny,and Roy take their gear off,and Roy goes to the squad truck to get the equipment that is needed.

Johnny lays me down onto a yellow rescue blanket,and I get sprayed down with a hose because I'm all covered in gasoline. They make sure to get all of the gasoline off of me first before they can medically examine me.

Johnny starts to examine me as Roy gets on the bio phone,and calls into Rampart. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny exclaims to me,"Anna I am paramedic John Gage do you hurt anywhere?"

I respond back to Johnny,"Yes my stomach hurts,and so does my head as well the kitchen kept exploding,and I got knocked around quite a bit. One explosion threw me against the refrigerator. My back also hurts a little bit to."

"Ok,Anna just lay still,and I will help you. Try not to move if at all possible just lay still."

"Ok."

Roy exclaims into the bio phone,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett is on duty at the base station and he answers Rescue Squad 51's call.

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a two year old here she's the victim of a fire here at the Los Angeles County Orphanage. She's an orphan Rampart."

"What are her vital signs 51?"

"She is complaining of stomach pain,and she said that her head hurts. She also said that her back hurts to. She was tossed around a bit during the fire. There were some explosions,and she got tossed around. When we found her she was sitting against the refrigerator in the kitchen she said that one of the explosions threw her against the refrigerator. Her blood pressure is 65/25,pulse rate is about 40,and her respirations are slow,and shallow at 14. She's having difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation Rampart. She was covered in gasoline,but she's been washed down we got the gasoline off of her. She's got severe 2nd,and 3rd degree burns all over her body Rampart."

"Treat her burns 51,start her on an IV D5W with lactated ringers,give her ten milligrams MS IV for pain,start her on 25 liters per minute of oxygen,and transport immediately."

"10-4 Rampart."

Johnny,and Roy treat my burns,they start me on an IV with D5W,and lactated ringers,they give me ten milligrams MS IV for the pain that I am in. They start me on 25 liters per minute of oxygen,and they get me ready to be transported to the hospital.

An ambulance is called to the scene,and a few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the scene. The back doors of the ambulance get opened up,and I am put on a stretcher,and I am put into the ambulance. Roy gets into the ambulance with me,and the ambulance doors get closed. The ambulance starts on its way to the hospital.

Johnny packs up the equipment that was used,and he puts it away in the squad truck. Johnny gets into the truck,and he drives the truck to the hospital. Engine 51,truck 127,and battalion 14 turn off the water of their hoses,and the hoses are disconnected from the fire hydrant.

The men of Station 51,truck 127,and battalion 14 pack up their equipment,and get into their fire trucks. They head back to the fire stations where they came from.

The Los Angeles Orphanage has been burnt to a crisp,and there is nothing left of it. The caretakers,and the orphaned children are relocated to a different orphanage in San Fransisco County,California because there was only one orphanage in Los Angeles County,California,and it is now gone.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I go to Rampart General Hospital for medical treatment

A few minutes later Engine 51 arrives back at Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and Mike drives the fire truck into the fire station. He parks Engine 51 in its spot,and he turns off the engine of the fire truck.

Mike,Marco,Captain Stanley get out of the fire truck,and they take their turnout gear off. They go out into the rec room,and they sit down on the couches in the rec room.

I am on my way to Rampart General Hospital. I look up at the paramedic that is in the ambulance with me.

I exclaim to the paramedic,"Hi who are you?"

Roy responds back to me,"My name is paramedic Roy Desoto."

"Where are you taking me Roy?"

"To Rampart General Hospital for medical treatment."

"Ok,Roy."

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in its spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The back doors of the ambulance are opened,and I am taken out of the ambulance.

Johnny arrives at the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in its spot next to the ambulance. He turns off the engine of the truck,and he gets out of the truck. Roy takes me into the hospital,and Johnny follows Roy into the hospital.

Dr. Brackett is out in the hallway waiting for me to arrive at the hospital. He sees that Roy is walking into the hospital with me.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Bring her in here Roy."

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc."

Roy takes me into the treatment room that Dr. Brackett has open,and Dr. Brackett comes into the treatment room to examine me Johnny is out in the lobby of the hospital getting the supplies that are needed.

Roy talks to Dr. Brackett for a minute.

Roy exclaims to Dr. Brackett,"Do you need me anymore Doc,?"

Dr. Brackett responds back to Roy,"No,Roy I don't, but please wait out in the hallway for me because I have to finish examining the child."

"Ok,Doc."

Roy goes out into the hallway to wait for Dr. Brackett as he finishes examining me. Dr. Brackett has a portable X-ray machine sent down so he can get X-rays of me done so he can see if I have any internal injuries plus he also orders a full skull series to be done on me. He goes out into the hallway to talk to Roy about me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dr. Brackett has a talk with Roy

Dr. Brackett talks to Roy out in the hallway about me,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett exclaims to Roy,"Roy I have a question for you."

Roy responds back to Dr. Brackett,"Ok,Doc,what's your question?"

""My question is where are Anna's parents at?"

"They died not to long ago in a house fire Anna is an orphan she has no parents because both of her parents have died."

"She needs to be admitted to the hospital for medical treatment. I need someone to sign the admission forms for Anna."

"I can do that for you Doc,I'll take care of it Doc."

"Thanks Roy."

"You're welcome Doc."

Roy signs the admission forms for Dr. Brackett so she can undergo medical treatment.

"So,how is Anna doing Doc?"

"She is doing ok she's got some pretty severe burns on her body,plus she has a head injury,and possibly some multiple internal injuries. I don't know how severe they are yet. I won't know anything further until her test results come back."

"Keep me updated will you please Doc?"

"Yes,Roy I will keep you updated are you staying here,or are you going back to the fire station?"

"I'm staying here because Anna is an orphan,and she is all alone. She doesn't have anyone that can take care of her,so I'm staying here for now."

"Ok,Roy."

"I have to let Johnny know though."

"Ok,Roy go,and tell Johnny."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome Roy."

Roy meets up with Johnny before he leaves the hospital,and Roy has a talk with Johnny.

Roy exclaims to Johnny,"Johnny I'm staying here at the hospital to help take care of Anna. Please tell Captain Stanley that when you get back to the fire station."

Johnny responds back to Roy,"Ok,Roy that's fine,and yes I will tell Captain Stanley when I get back to the fire station Roy,and why are you doing this?"

"Because Johnny Anna is all alone now,and she doesn't have anyone to take care of her. She is only two years old,and an orphan she needs someone to take care of her."

"Ok,Roy I'll see you later I have to get going back to the fire station."

"Ok,Johnny I'll see you later. Bye Johnny."

"Bye Roy."

Johnny gets the supplies that are needed,and he exits the hospital. He goes back outside to were the squad truck is,and he puts the supplies away where they go. He gets into the truck,and he turns on the engine of the truck. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he starts on his way back to the fire station.

Johnny exclaims to the L.A. dispatcher,"Squad 51 returning to quarters."

L.A. responded back to Johnny,"10-4,Squad 51."

A few minutes later Johnny arrives back at Station 51. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives the truck into the fire station. Johnny parks the truck in its spot next to the fire truck,and he turns off the engine of the truck.

Johnny gets out of the squad truck,and he takes his gear off. He goes out into the rec room,and he sits down on the couch he relaxes for a while. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Johnny talks to Captain Stanley

Captain Stanley heard Johnny arriving back at the fire station,and he goes out into the rec room where Johnny is sitting at. Johnny sees Captain Stanley coming into the rec room. Captain Stanley sits down in a chair. Captain Stanley,and Johnny have a little talk.

Captain Stanley exclaims to Johnny,"I see that you are here Johnny,but where is Roy at? Didn't he come back to the fire station with you?"

Johnny responds back to Captain Stanley,"No Captain Roy did not come back to the fire station with me he's still at the hospital he's taking care of a two year old girl named Anna who was rescued just a few hours ago. He's staying at the hospital with her to help Dr. Brackett take care of her."

"Why is Roy taking care of a two year old? Aren't her parents still alive?"

"No Captain Anna's parents died in a house fire that's why Anna is an orphan,and she was sent to live at the orphanage to live because she has no one to take care of her."

"Ok,Johnny how long will Anna be in the hospital for?"

"I'm not sure Captain. She's got to undergo treatment for her burns,and smoke inhalation. She may have some other injuries,but I don't know for sure what's going on with her. I'll have to call the hospital,and find out."

"Ok,Johnny, and thanks for telling me where Roy is at Johnny."

"You're welcome Captain."

Johnny goes to where the phone is at,and he dials the number for Rampart General Hospital,and he gets Nurse Dixie on the phone,so he talks to Nurse Dixie.

Johnny exclaims to Nurse Dixie,"Hi Nurse Dixie I'm just calling to check on a two year old orphaned girl named Anna I hear that she's at the hospital."

Nurse Dixie responds back to Johnny,"Hi Johnny yes, Anna is here she was just brought in an hour ago."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine."

"How long will she be in the hospital?"

"She will be here at the hospital for a month."

"Ok,that's all I wanted to know thanks Nurse Dixie."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Nurse Dixie,Johnny hang up the phone. Johnny continues his conversation with Captain Stanley.

Johnny exclaims to Captain Stanley,"I just talked to Nurse Dixie at the hospital,and Anna will be in the hospital for a month."

Captain Stanley responds back to Johnny,"Ok,you will be assigned a temporary partner for the time being. His name is Seth,and he works over at Battalion 14. He will be here tomorrow morning,and he's a very qualified paramedic."

"Ok,Thanks Captain."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"I appriciate it Captain."

"Yes,Johnny I know that you do."

Captain Stanley,and Johnny are done talking for now. They have a relaxing afternoon back at Station 51. The rest of the day passes by peacefully at Station 51.


End file.
